


I'm Mister Meeseeks, Suck My D!

by Cipher_Is_My_Waifu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, Where do these ideas COME from brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_Is_My_Waifu/pseuds/Cipher_Is_My_Waifu
Summary: Rick slammed backwards into the shelves again, pressing his hands against the growing lump above his eye. Everything rocked precariously, and a single gadget tipped over the edge and fell to the floor. There was a loud puffing kind of noise, and an explosion of smoke. “Ugh, fuck ME, that- that hurts!”
A shrill, high-pitched voice emerged from the smoke. “Caaaaaan DO!”
-----
Disclaimer: Does not actually involve any sucking of the D.





	

“C’mon, Rick, you- you can’t just DO that, that was- that- she was just a kid, and- and- and now, she’s-” Morty let out a frustrated groan, rubbing furiously at his head.

Rick rolled his eyes, fumbling around the third shelf against the wall, just above his head. A lot of things didn’t make sense in this dimension, but why a species with no legs would build anything too high to reach without them always bothered him. He knew he’d left a remote up there that could mute the kid; he just couldn’t...quite... _find_ it.

Come to think of it, why would he put anything on a shelf too high to reach, anyway? Rick paused his search for a moment before thinking better of musing on the strange, often poorly-explained moments in his existence and instead took a long drink from his ever-present flask. _Oh shit, is he still talking?_ he thought upon realizing that Morty was still stuttering away about whatever it was he’d done  this time.

“-I mean, she was just, you know- and now she’s- she’s, you know, and you can’t- you just CAN’T, Rick, you can’t-”

“Morty, w-will you stop already? You’re- you’re talking in circles, Morty!” Rick yelled over the teenager, reaching back up to the shelf. “You won’t shut up, but you’re not- you’re not saying anything of VALUE, Morty!”

Morty glared at his grandfather and slammed a fist against the garage wall. “No, Rick! I- I- I won’t shut up! Not this time!” He grabbed a handy nearby beer can and threw it across the room.

The can hit home, smacking Rick directly between the eyes. He bumped into the shelving unit, and the entire thing rocked slightly. “What the hell, Mo~oorty?!” he belched, throwing the can back at his grandson. He frowned when the can missed its target and landed harmlessly on the concrete next to him. “What’re you- what’re you throwing cans around, for, an- anyway? You coulda- coulda hit me in the eye, or- or- or knocked something off the shelf, setting off some...some craaazy chain of, unbelievable chain of events, set off into motion!” Rick waved his hands around to emphasize just how crazy the events would be. As he tried to continue his rambling, the beer can reconnected with his forehead. Rick blinked twice, then opened his mouth to begin ranting again.

A second can flew into his face. Then another. Another. And one more, just for good measure. By now, Rick had both arms crossed over his face, and was yelling again. “M-Morty, knock it- knock it off already! Where are all these empties even, even coming- OW, that was my- my eye! - even COMING from- AGH, that one was FULL, Morty!” Rick slammed backwards into the shelves again, pressing his hands against the growing lump above his eye. Everything rocked precariously, and a single gadget tipped over the edge and fell to the floor. There was a loud puffing kind of noise, and an explosion of smoke. “Ugh, fuck ME, that- that hurts!”

A shrill, high-pitched voice emerged from the smoke. “Caaaaaan DO!”

“W-wait, what the-”

Morty watched in abject horror as a blue humanoid, nearly twice as tall as Rick thanks to the gift of legs, launched itself at the old man, slamming their mouths together and pinning him against the floor. Rick struggled briefly as the Meeseeks licked aggressively at his lips, but quickly gave in to the creature with a deep moan. “Oh- oh god, oh no, Rick- Rick, stop, don’t- don’t do this in front of- in-in- I don’t wanna see this, Rick!” The boy alternated covering his eyes and ears several times, wishing so much that he could just get up and walk away from this.

The Meeseeks had wasted no time in removing Rick’s clothing, and was now pumping away at his cock. It caressed the curve of Rick’s ass, pressing its thick thumb into his anus. Rick moaned as the Meeseeks sucked at the side of his neck, thrusting up into the blue mitt of a hand. Glancing down between its legs, Rick smirked at the sight of a long, vaguely phallic-shaped organ. “W-well well weeeell, lookie he~eeere,” he panted, shifting to try and touch his ass against it. “Get that- get that action over here, Mist- Mister Meese~eeeks.”

“ _Wait wait no, Rick, no-_ ”

Rick cried out as the Meeseeks thrust into him in one fluid motion. “Fuck!”

Morty whimpered to himself as the unignorable sounds of his grandfather taking it up the ass carried across the room. Why couldn’t this dimension just have fucking legs?! He clenched his eyes shut tight enough to hurt, wishing he could just not be here.

“Harder, you- you blue fuck! _Faster_!”

“ _Ooooh-weeee!!!_ ”

“ _Please stop please stop please stop please -_ “

Rick pressed the back of his head against the floor. The Meeseeks had zeroed straight in on his worryingly oversized prostate, and was slamming directly into it with each thrust. It still had his cock held tightly in one fist, stroking quickly up and down its length, and Rick groaned loudly as a particularly sharp thrust pushed him over the edge.

Another loud ‘poof’ echoed throughout the garage, and Rick jumped at the sudden cold and empty sensation around and inside of his lower body. Thick white strings of semen clung to his stomach and chest, and he panted quietly for a long moment before pushing himself into a sitting position. He reached over, lifting the Meeseeks box, and held it in front of his face, staring silently at it.

Morty sighed. “Geez, Rick...I’m- I’m real sorry that happened to you, it- I know- rape is a, a sensitive subject a-and all, but…” He trailed off as Rick slapped the red button on top of the box. “Rick, what- what are you-?”

“ORGY!” Rick screamed, slamming the button down again. “ORGY!” And again. “ORGY ORGY ORGY ORGY!”

Morty’s lip shook in horror as the garage filled with increasingly horny Meeseeks. “Rick- Rick, wait, let me get outta here- Rick- Rick, no! AAAHHHH!!!!”


End file.
